


Thrice Met

by Settiai



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Community: femslashex, F/F, First Meetings, Height Differences, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: Three moments in a relationship (or, at least, what would become one).





	Thrice Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



Sara downed the rest of her drink and then stared at the empty glass for a moment. There was a part of her that knew it was time for her to leave for the night, before she started to get melancholy or introspective – both of which were sure to happen soon if she had another drink or two. At the same time, though, a rather significant part of her wanted to say "fuck it."

It had been a long few weeks, after all. It wasn't every day that your entire family found itself blackballed.

"Buy you a drink?"

Sara looked up, raising her eyebrows a little despite her best intentions when she found herself staring at a rather attractive asari wearing... well, it wasn't much, that was for certain.

If anything, the asari's smile grew even broader at Sara's rather blatant ogling. "I'm Jesia," she said, giving Sara a wink. "And I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Before Sara had a chance to say anything, the asari – Jesia, apparently – had turned towards the bartender and made a quick gesture. Two drinks appeared in front of them within seconds.

Jesia picked up her glass and tipped it in Sara's direction. "So," she said, "do you have a name, or are you the silent type?"

Sara hesitated for just an instant before mentally shrugging. "Sara," she said, reaching out for her own drink. "My name's Sara."

Just as her hand wrapped around the glass, someone leaned in from behind her and put their hand over the top of it. "I wouldn't if I were you," a clearly turian voice said.

Jesia's smile faded.

Frowning a bit, Sara shifted in her seat so that she could look behind her. Then she looked up. And up a little more.

The turian woman standing there was almost ridiculously tall, and Sara suspected she'd tower over her even if she wasn't sitting down. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly a bit dry.

"Really Nyx," Jesia said, her voice just a bit too casual, "do you see me going around and stopping your fun?"

The turian – Nyx – rolled her eyes. "My fun doesn't involve picking up random humans and then robbing them blind," she said. "Go find somewhere else to haunt tonight."

Sara bristled a little, but before she could say anything Jesia let out a long sigh. "Yeah, yeah," she said, waving her hand at both of them. "This is my punishment for telling that Blue Suns lackey where to find you, isn't it?"

Nyx's hand tightened on the top of Sara's drink. She didn't say anything, though, just glared at Jesia.

With a very pointed eyeroll, Jesia stood up and walked away. She didn't even glance back at Sara.

Sara blinked. Then, for good measure, she blinked again.

Nyx moved her hand from the top of Sara's drink.

"Sorry if I ruined your night," she said, shrugging a bit. "Trust me when I say you would have regretted it. She would have robbed you blind."

Sara opened her mouth. Then she closed it. "Thank you," she said, a bit more hesitantly than she'd intended. "I think?"

Nyx snorted. "No problem," she said. "I owed her one. This was payback."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

The words were out of Sara's mouth before she quite realized it. She blushed a little, especially when she saw the knowing look that Nyx saw her, but she didn't take the offer back.

"You like to play with fire, don't you?" Nyx asked, letting out a huff of laughter. Then, shaking her head, she sat down beside Sara at the bar.

Sara smiled. "Playing with fire doesn't always get you burned."

She picked up her drink and downed it, grimacing just a little bit as it hit her throat.

Nyx snorted. "Maybe," she agreed. "But whatever you're drinking apparently does."

Sara gave her a sheepish shrug. Then she turned toward the bartender to try and catch his eye. She wasn't particularly hopeful that the night would end with her not having to go back to her crappy hotel room alone, but there was only one way to find out.

*

Sara froze as they walked towards _The Tempest_ , the flanged voice calling out instructions surprisingly familiar. She could see Cora shooting her a confused look out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't focus on that just then. Not until she figured out who—

"So you're the one who's making things happen."

She's noticed the turian standing at the bottom of the ramp as they'd walked up, but she hadn't thought anything of it. Not until just then, when the woman turned towards her.

"Vetra," the woman said, nodding at her. "Vetra—"

"Nyx?" Sara blurted out, before she thought better of it.

The other woman stopped, staring down at Sara with a puzzled look on her face for a moment. Sara felt her face heat up, just a little. Only she could travel 600 years and end up in another galaxy only to immediately run into a random woman she'd had a one-night stand with years earlier.

Nyx – no, apparently it was Vetra – kept staring. Then her eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh!" she said, sounding surprised. "Now I remember you! That bar at the Citadel, back in—"

She stopped abruptly, probably because she was just noticing Cora's curious-bordering-on-concerned look. Then she cleared her throat. "Anyway, like I said, Vetra Nyx. Initiative wrangler, provisioner, gunner, and everything in between." She glanced at Sara, a bit of curiosity on her face. "Are we ready? The sooner we get out of here, the better."

Sara blinked. Then she blinked again, for good measure. "You're coming with us?" she asked, her voice a bit more strangled-sounding than she'd intended.

Nyx – damn it, no, it was _Vetra_ – apparently didn't pick up on it. Or, if she did, she didn't give any indication that she had. Cora, on the other hand, was shooting Sara a look that clearly said she was questioning her very existence just then.

Sara couldn't blame her. It wasn't every day that you found out the universe apparently had a sense of humor.

*

Vetra slumped back against the wall, her breathing heavy as she braced herself. "You're going to be the death of me."

Sara glanced up from where she'd been working, smacking her lips a bit and gingerly shifting her hand from side to side. She was a little sore already, but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Turian plates weren't anything like human skin, and almost any friction would lead to at least some chafing.

If it meant hearing the sounds that Vetra had just made, though, Sara was willing to put up with a little bit of soreness. It was a more than fair exchange in her mind.

Even after all this time, she wasn't used to seeing Vetra towering over her. Kneeling on the floor, her hands braced between Vetra's legs as she played with her, Sara could only barely reach the important parts of her anatomy. She's always known that turians were taller than humans, but there was a difference between knowing and _knowing_.

"Stand up," Vetra said, only a hint of shakiness in her voice.

Sara raised her eyebrows, but she did as she was asked. She pushed herself to her a feet, shifting a little as the movement sent a few waves of pleasure shooting through her. She wasn't particularly close, not just then, but that didn't mean she wasn't at least a little affected.

Vetra's mandibles flicked back and forth, a clear sign that she was trying to hide her amusement.

Sara ignored that. "I'm standing," she said. "Why did you—"

She cut off with a bit of a squeal as Vetra suddenly leaned down enough to put her hands under Sara's ass and then straightened up again, essentially taking Sara with her. Sara quickly braced her legs against the wall to help keep her balance and hopefully avoid any situations that would end with her getting dropped on the floor, several rather sensitive parts of her body rubbing against Vetra's abdomen in the process.

Vetra looked much too amused by the situation.

"I wasn't finished with you yet," Sara said, shooting Vetra what she meant to be a rather displeased look. Considering her breath hitched in the middle, she wasn't certain how effective it was.

Judging by the way Vetra's amusement only seemed to grow, Sara suspected it wasn't very effective at all.

"Maybe I wanted to take my turn," Vetra said, leaning down to nuzzle Sara's cheek. "It's hard to reach you all the way down there."

Sara snorted. "I'm not that short."

Vetra shot her a wicked look and then shifted her hold on her slightly, sending her sliding several inches down the rough scales of Vetra's chest. Sara gasped despite herself at the sensation.

If anything, Vetra looked even more smug.

"I hate you," Sara said, not even a hint of heat behind it. Then she leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Vetra's chest.

She felt Vetra shiver, just slightly, under her lips. Still pressing them against her plates, Sara smiled and chuckled slightly.

It turned into something more like a moan when Vetra shifted again, lifting her a bit higher.

"Still playing with fire, huh?" Vetra asked lightly.

Sara grinned up at her. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
